


Dark Bloodline

by ANobleRose



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Female Pronouns for Narukami Arashi, M/M, Multi, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANobleRose/pseuds/ANobleRose
Summary: Sakuma Rei, a vampire from Dracula's bloodline. He meets a faire woman named Luna Belmont, he falls in love with her but he accidentally kills her. Now a war has broken out because she’s actually the adopted daughter of a long family of hunters "The Belmonts" who plot to avenge the death of young Luna & slay Rei. So Rei forms an army to protect the village from the Belmonts.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei, Oogami Kouga/Otogari Adonis
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- Rei Sakuma; The main character of our story. Vampire prince & the now head of Castle Sakuma. His parents were hunted and killed by the Belmonts when Rei was just a baby so he now resides with the first bloodline ancestor Alucard.
> 
> \- Ritsu Sakuma; Younger brother of the prince & 2nd heir to the throne if Rei wishes to give it up. Doesn’t care wether he becomes king or not, he just likes sneaking off to explore the village with Lord Mao Isara.
> 
> \- Koga Oogami; a young werewolf boy working at the local pub "Moon's Tavern" as a lute player. Quite a scoundrel, always causing trouble with the royal guard. He also works for the assassins guild, killing & robbing for Ms. Arashi Narukami.
> 
> \- Adonis Otogari; A friendly demon who tries to help gain money for his family. He’s Koga’s companion & often helps him in the assassins guild keeping him out of trouble.
> 
> \- Kuro Kiryu; A loyal oni tribe leader & a friend of Rei through the sorcerer Keito Hasumi. A former thief with Robin Hood mentality. Rei made him the leader of the royal army after & he has sworn to protect Castle Sakuma with his life. Kuro’s younger sister Azusa however was captured when he was younger after his mother had been slain by the Belmont’s.
> 
> \- Luna Belmont; the original love interest. Accidentally killed by Rei. The daughter of Maria Renard & Damien Belmont.
> 
> \- Kaoru Hakaze; Our hero. A young human boy who helps run a shop in the village. A skirt chasing boy golden hair & eyes like chocolate. Will Rei be able to capture his heart?

The night was beautiful, moonlit as Rei Sakuma had gone out with his beloved Luna Belmont.

" Rei, this was quite a lovely evening. I truely enjoyed your company instead of the suitors my father insists are for me rather than you. " 

She had said towards him, emerald like eyes had moved and gazed upon his crimson ones. Her porcelain like skin glowing under the moonlight, golden curled hair that just sat on the shoulders of her emerald & black dress which Rei had loved that she wore sometimes on their dates.

" I'm glad I'm better than those fools. When shall your father accept me as your beloved Belmont? He's bound to know we're together by now. "

He says in return, his eyes gazing back into the others as she bites down on her bottom lip, playing with the folding fan in his hand. Her dainty fingers moving along the laced top of it as she would answer him.

" You know my father is stubborn & if he found out about...you & your bloodline....it would be grave. “

She just chimes & Rei just nodded, looking down before looking back at him again. The sight was a beauty to him & he loved it so much, until he felt a sudden dark power engulfing his mind. His vampiric power had finally came in & activated. He already had cravings for blood as a child, but didn't have his powers until his 20th birthday. Suddenly everything had became a blur & it had scared Luna. He can even remember what he had said to him.

" What is wrong my beloved? Somethings not right, do you need blood? Cuz I shall help you like always if need be. "

Thats all he heard as whatever darkness that had consumed him simply grasped her by her petite throat as Rei’s fangs suddenly injecting into his throat earning a soft scream like gasp, her hands lightly trying to grip onto the silver haired males shirt as she allowed him to feed slowly. However, Rei didn't stop. The warm crimson liquid pooled onto his tongue as he felt the others body starting to go cold. Rei’s eyes quickly snapping out of it when he realized what he had done. He had killed her, he killed the woman he had begun to love & it wasnt intentional. Now he just ran, breath uneasy until he got away from the scene. His face growing emotionless as he just allowed the darkness to envelop his heart that was now broken by his own deed.


	2. Chapter 2

Rei’s eyes darken as he moved about the village around Castle Sakuma. His thoughts were jumbled up & his undead heart was heavy. The only thing on his mind was him, the woman he loved...his moon. But she was gone, dead by his hand & he couldn't control himself. The image of her stained his mind, his once happy amber like eyes were now a dimmed flame. Riddled with pain & sorrow of his own actions, his own problems. As Rei looked back upon the castle he called his home, a raven appeared beside him & perched upon his left shoulder with a note in it's beak.

" Young master, your grandfather has requested you to return inside. There is talks of vile beings after your head. Madamé Belmont's family to be exact. Come now young master, let me get you to safety. "

The raven spoke towards Rei before it morphed into a knight with black armor attached to it's body.

" General Margot, I do not wish to go back inside. I must confront the Belmont's to speak about Lady Luna’s death...I do not fear them for I have no fear in my body for what I have done. "

Rei said towards the knight whom just shook his head & moved a hand to try and convince him to go back into Castle Sakuma. The raven haired vampire inspected the knight before drawing his sword.

" This blade is my great ancestor Alucard's blade..how do thee have it? "

He questioned, pointing the blade at the knight's throat.

" General Margot, has thou stolen this blade? "

Rei’s voice grew, filled with anger that the man before him had possibly stolen from his family.

" Thou should know my grandfathers punishments for such acts. "

Rei had added, eyes swirling with a dark color like red wine while his fangs bared in his mouth. General Margot just stood there, glancing down upon the raven haired boy before nodding. Suddenly two arrows flew through the air, piercing Rei in the sides of his abdomen. Gasping with a mix of pain & betrayment by the man he knew since he was a young boy. Crimson dripped down the arrow wounds as the boy glared before swiping at the general with the sword in his hand, missing before meeting General Margot's iron clad boot to his pale face. Falling backwards, Rei had winced in pain, looking up to see General Margot with two other men smirking down at the young vampiric prince.

" Forgive me young master, I tried to warn you...but thou didn't listen. Lady Luna’s sister would like a word with you dear boy. "

General Margot said towards Rei as his eyes dimmed from the pain of the arrows still in his abdomen.

" I do not wish to speak with her, nor speak towards you General Margot...you traitor. "

Rei says towards the general as both other men above him gripped the boy by his arms, lifting him up.

" Well... Rei...you look like you're in pain~ "

A female voice called out towards him. It reminded him of his love Luna who had been accidentally slain by his own hands. His dimmed eyes looked up, thinking it would be her but alas, it wasn't it was her half sister Rumi Belmont, arms crossed & glancing upon the young raven haired boys injured body.

" Oh Rei... "

She says, motioning for the men to release him.

" Where is my dearest sister Luna? "

She asked towards him & Rei’s eyes welled up. He didn't have the heart to tell her that he had killed her sister. So he did what his family did best, lie through his blood stained teeth. Rei just glanced up upon Rumi, biting his lip which was dripping with blood from his wounds.

" I havent had a clue Rumi. I havent seen your sister, my beloved in days, which is why I've been out here looking for her. “

He had said towards her, hoping his vampiric abilities would be able to mind whipe her & the others around him. Before Rei could do anything, Rumi nodded for the two others to drop him & let him go.

" Rei is innocent, but we must find my sister."

Rumi says & he quickly nodded. He had a plan in his head to dissapear & make it look like he was gone too as he moved with Rumi and the other Belmont's along with General Margot. He was just as sneaky as his ancestor Dracula however & he slipped away into the shadows, trying to make it to a different town before they notice he's missing.


End file.
